Identity
by obsessed-with-HP
Summary: Amy and Darien are bro,sis. SD Please Read! My character Brenden may be a surprise! Regretfully Abandoned. I guess I have moved on from Sailor Moon. Anyone can finish if they want.
1. Chapter 1: Hi Brenden!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Sailor Moon** or any of it's characters, but **Brenden** is **mine**. So don't anyone touch, **unless you have permission**.

Identity

A story 

Chapter 1

One day, in the Tsukino household, fourteen year old Serena Tsukino could be heard screaming, "Ahhh! Why didn't anyone wake me up?! Miss Haruna is going to put me into detention again for sure!"

Serena could now be seen running like a mad man down the steps and into the street while trying to eat a piece of toast. This was a very normal, every day occurrence in this neighborhood. Serena was a very clumsy, forgetful person. She almost always arrived at school late and slept through most of her classes. Safe to say, she was not an A student, and today was not a good day already. Of course no one knew it was because she is the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon, and she would have to wake up in the middle of the night to go fight a youma.

All of a sudden, Serena ran into someone. She started to stand up while muttering apologies. When she stood up she took a good look at who she ran into. He was about fourteen years old, he had blonde hair just a couple of shades darker than hers, and the most beautiful blue eyes that looked as though they didn't have a care in the world.

"Hi, my name is Serena," she said as she lent him a hand to help him up. "My name is Brenden," he answered. "Are you new here?" Serena asked. "Yes I just moved here with my foster parents two days ago." Brenden answered.

Serena then realized that she was going to be even later to school. "Oh no! Now I'm going to be really late to school!" Serena yelped in surprise. "What school do you go to?" Brenden asked. "Crossroads Junior High" Serena answered. "Hey that's where I'm going, can you show me there?" "Sure, come on," Serena said and then grabbed his arm and practically drug him along.

When Serena finally got to school, Miss Haruna, her teacher, said just one word,

"Detention"

"I know Miss H" said Serena, and slumped down in her desk. Miss Haruna then made the announcement,

"Class, we have three new students today. Please welcome Darien and Amy Anderson, and Brenden Alexandra"

Three people then walked into the classroom.


	2. Ch 2: I can to be a guide, please!

Chapter 2

The girl, Amy, had short, blue hair, and a very petite face. She looked to be about fourteen. The boy, Darien, had short, ebony hair and looked to be about fifteen. All of the girls in the room were gaping at Darien, with the exception of Serena. The other boy was Brenden.(A/N: I've already described Brenden in the first chapter.)

"Now class, these three are from the other side of Tokyo, so please make them feel welcome," said Miss Haruna. "Yes Ma'am" said the class in unison. "Amy, how about you take the seat next to the window, and Darien how about the empty seat behind Serena, and Brenden, you take the seat between Amy and Serena." announced Miss Haruna. All of the girls looked at Serena enviously for not having just one but both sitting by her.

Miss Haruna asked Darien and Brenden to pick a guide for the day. All of the girls, except Serena, raised their hands. Darien looked the class over and decided on one person. He walked over to Serena's desk and said, "Would you like to be our guide?" Everyone stared on in shock. "Umm. Darien, I don't believe you would want Serena as your guide," Said Miss Haruna. "Miss H, I can be a good guide. We can go to the arcade, the malt shop, the mall..." "Okay Serena, we get the point. You can be their guide," said Miss Haruna frustrated. "Yay!" "Well Serena, do you think you could show three people around?" Brenden asked. "Sure!" Miss Haruna just sighed frustratedly. "Okay, now everyone take your seats." The school day passed on.

After school, and Serena's detention, Serena, Amy, Darien, and Brenden were walking toward the Crown Arcade. "You guy's are going to have so much fun! Have you ever heard of Sailor V?" "Yes, Serena, I believe I have," said Amy. "Well, there's this Sailor V game at the arcade. I thought you might wanna try it out." "Do you mean the latest edition?" asked Darien. "Yeah, that one," said Serena. "Oh, I was just wondering because I've already beat it." Serena just looked at him in awe. "I haven't even beat the first edition yet!" exclaimed Serena.

Serena's best friend, Molly, walked into the arcade, followed by Melvin. Melvin had had a crush on Serena for a while, until Serena set him up with Molly. In her eye's, they were a perfect couple. Melvin was at the moment telling Molly about a bug he had just discovered, and Molly didn't look too pleased.

- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Hey everyone! Yea, I'm the author of this corny story. Please send all flames, comments, and criticism to my email at or . And I won't put up my next chapter without at least 3 reviews. Oh, and please read my other story, titled Re-Rebirth.


End file.
